Flames Stronger Than Time
by experimenter19
Summary: After seeing Gajeel and Levy get together Natsu decided it was time he finds his mate. I do not own fairy tail squeal to The iron dragons mate COMPLETE
1. Regrets

It has been 3 days since Gajeel and Levy announced their relationship as mates to the guild.

Everyone couldn't be happier for the couple none more the Natsu Dragneel if it wasn't for him it might of been month minimum before Levy would come to grip with her feeling toward Gajeel.

Rogue left fairy tail with Frosch and Lector in tow after saying their goodbyes.

After seeing the happy couple together, Natsu with Happy made their way to their humble abode from the guild.

shortly after arriving Natsu began to think about his mate he found all those years ago before fairy sphere.

He thought of what might have been if fairy sphere wasn't needed, he suddenly he went to his dresser and started packing his travel bag when he goes on long trips, happy notice this and ask.

"What's going on Natsu I haven't seen you this busy since the S class Trials" Happy said curiously

"Huh oh sorry Happy but I'm getting my stuff together i decided to find my mate"Natsu said with a smile on his face not looking at Happy

"REALLY I was hoping you would for the longest Time but I didn't know...wait what about the others" Happy said with joy then went to worry towards the end

"Yeah about that if we wanna get out of magnalia without drawing attention to ourselves we going to have to leave now. gramps should still be at the guild doing paperwork while everyone is in bed specifically her" Natsu said sternly

Happy only thought when he said that immediately went to Lisanna as frown slowly formed on his face at the thought.

"I know what you're thinking Happy but it can't be helped as much as i don't want to i can't put this off any longer I can't keep everyone happy at my own expense" Natsu said with his head down as tear began to form

"Good and before you ask your right you can't keep everyone happy the way you are now sometimes we have to hurt the one we love most so we can have a chance at finding happiness" Happy said loudly with tears running down his face at all the pain his best friend went though

"That's everything let's go tell gramps what's going on, I don't want to worry him if we suddenly up and left without telling anyone beside I need to write a letter going into further detail on why we are leaving" Natsu said with all seriousness

Happy simply nodded and like that they started their journey across fiore in search of Natsu mate.

(scene Change)

In the Master's office at the fairy tail guild hall

Makarov was currently in his office doing paper usually from something important being destroyed on a job.

Yep while everyone is at home sleeping the night away his children never let up on giving him more paperwork than imaginable causing him to still be at the guild at this ungodly hour.

"Man those brat never let up do they" Makarov said as a small smile grace his face

The smile didn't last long as another thought came to him shortly after that one wasn't happy.

"But why do there mistake cause me so much Money" Master Makarov said crying anime tears

Makarov just finished the last of his paper work for now that is just as he got up Natsu with Happy by his side enter his office noticing the pack on his back meaning this was a serious matter between them.

"What bring you here my boy looks like you're ready to go on a long strip" Makarov said eyeing Natsu

"Yeah about that i'm just letting you know i'm going on a journey don't know how long it will be till i get back" Natsu said not looking him in the eye

Makarov gave him a questioning look and was about to speak when he was interrupted by happy.

"Perhaps I can explain better Matser" Happy said looking at Natsu for approval he simply nodded

"Well you see Master after the news of Gajeel marking Levy as his mate this brought up some old feeling and memories he had a long time ago before S class exam to be more precise" Happy said looking back between Natsu and Master

Makarov nodded for him to continue wanting to know more on what's going on with Natsu.

"Natsu found his mate when we stole that s class quest the galuna Island quest, he didn't know it at the time but it was later confirmed before fairy sphere activated so obviously he couldn't mark her then but before I continue promise you won't tell anyone about those detail" Happy said sternly leaving no room for argument

"I assume this has to deal with making the guild thinking dummer that you actually are" Makarov said sternly

Natsu and Happy's were shocked causing their jaws to hit the floor at that comment short time later they picket their jaws up as Makarov continued

"And before you ask I maybe old but i'm not stupid, I didn't say anything because I assume you had your reason, for how long since we thought Lisanna died you let the charade slip for a second which was more than enough to confirm my suspicion that there was more than you were letting on. before you ask none of our current S class mages know this not even Erza and we know how nosy she can be " Makarov said after shuttered at the memory of when Erza wanted to know about meeting between him and Natsu all those years ago then had a cheeky grin at the end

Natsu shuddered at the memory as well before having a smile that Makarov didn't tell anyone about how smart he is.

"Well i'm glad you know and didn't tell anyone not that they would believe you, I would make sure of that oh and here's a letter going into further detail the only one I trust with it's contents is you and Levy for obvious reason see you whenever we get back Gramps" Natsu said with his own cheeky grin

"You two better come back in one piece along with that pretty lady friend of yours" Makarov said still having a cheeky grin of his own

"Will do Come on Happy let's make track before sunrise" Natsu said as he and Happy went flying out of the guild thank to Happy wings

Master Makarov watch Natsu and Happy fly as fast as the wind away from the guild past the train station.

"Natsu my boy does this letter have anything to do with Lisanna coming back to us" Master Makarov thought to himself as he sat back in his chair closing his eye, luck would have it the guild doors don't open for few more hours

(scene change)

Deep in the woods heading toward Crocus

"Natsu can we stop now I'm almost out of magic" Happy said right as his wings disappeared thus having them fall through the trees tops below landing with a thud

"Well if we were still in the air i'd say yes but we're past that already" Natsu said with a laugh at the end

"Do you have any fish I'm hungry after flying that fast" Happy said with a somber tone

"We should be near a river I can hear the faint sound of rushing water and we're not far away from our first stop" Natsu said

Happy perked up at the thought rushing water which alway means fish in Happys eyes while drooling at the same time.

"Hey Natsu you should reward me with fish for getting us this far by myself" Happy said with stars in his eyes at the thought of fish

"I was thinking the same thing the getting the fish part not reward cause i'm hungry it already noon so we can stop for a bite to eat" Natsu said with a smirk knowing that would piss off Happy

"That's Not Funny" Happy Yelled covering his eyes thanks to his paws as the tears were gushing out in streams conveniently running in the direction of the river Natsu heard

2 hours Later on the bank of the near by river

Natsu and Happy were setting on the river bank catching fish for dinner

"Natsu Where are we heading after we got out of the guild hall you told me to go in this direction"Happy said curiously

"Hmm figured you'd ask that let me get my map out" Natsu said as he went through his pack and pulled out a map of fiore and laid it down on the ground in front of them

"See where I'm pointing that's crocus and not that far away are the mountains in the middle of fiore not many people know this on the top this mountain is where all air current converg before going high into the sky off to a distant land" Natsu said pointing his hand to where they're going

"That still doesn't explain why we're going there" Happy said with a paw on his chin thinking intently

"You forget I have an enhanced sense of smell because I'm a dragon slayer" Natsu said sternly

"I still don't get" was happy only response

"It's the easiest place to find her scent if we want to do this in a timely manner" Natsu said with massive tick mark on his head

"Ohh why didn't you say so" Happy said bluntly causing Natsu to floor himself at his best friend antics at moments like this

After recovering Natsu went back to fishing it was getting late and he was hungry finally after an hour later both Natsu and Happy caught the two biggest fish in the river.

Happy of course ate his raw and Natsu used his magic to cook his afterwards they continued their journey to the mountain Natsu talked about.

(scene change)

fairy tail guildhall

Master Makarov was currently sleeping in his office chair with bubble on his nose expanding and contracting as he breath in and out suddenly it pop waking the master of fairy tail.

"Wha what time is it … dang it's three o'clock already I overslept" Makarov said aloud looking at the clock on the wall before sprinting past the door and down stairs

Master Makarov was breathing heavily after sprinting faster then Happy at Max speed, sitting atop of the bar watching the guild doing it's regular routine despite the fact that it's liveliest members is far away from here.

"Master it's good to see you up I heard you sleeping in your office earlier i decided not wake you after doing all that paperwork yesterday and where are Natsu and happy I haven't seen a hide nor hare of those two" Mirajane said innocently not knowing the gravity of her statement

Master Makarov did not want to hear that from her, no one knows what's going on with Natsu except him and Happy and the exceeds with him right now.

He can't say he's on a job cause mira track those, he was caught between a rock and a hard place right now and it didn't help that fairy tail celestial mage just walked in with the rest of team Natsu.

"Natsu...Natsu where are you my rent due next week I know you have more than enough to share after your last job"Lucy ranted and raved all over the guild looking for him

"you haven't seen him too Lucy that surprising considering you're on the same team" Mirajane said looking away from Master Makarov

Not long after what Mira said to Lucy both girls eyes fell on Master Makarov he did not like the stares he was receiving from both of them.

"Well master where is he" Mirajane said again

Master Makarov let out i sigh before telling Lucy to go on a job to cover her rent or ask someone else for money cause Natsu earned that Money from the S class Job.

After Lucy stormed away to the job board, she grabbed one and dragged Gray leaving no room for arguing causing A certain water mage to glare at the fading silhouette of Lucy walking away with her precious Gray-sama.

After Lucy's little outburst Makarov asked Mira where Lisanna was her response was went on a job earlier today won't be back till tomorrow.

Master Makarov let out a sigh of relief and told Mira to meet him in his office after her shift and Elfman be there to no buts.

Mira asked why all Master Makarov said it has to do with Natsu this conversation didn't go unnoticed by certain scarlet haired knight fortunately she learned some restraint after her fight with Natsu all those years ago and decided to wait until the master tells the guild little did she now that thought would soon become a pipe dream.

Not long after Wendy and Carla entered the guild with Gajeel, Levy and Lily behind them both dragon slayer went straight to Master Makarov asking him for a meeting in his office they left no room for arguing he immediately called Mira and Elfman to office.

After seeing this Erza was pushed to her absolute limit of her self control but was determined to let the master explain himself at a later time.

(scene change)

Master Makarov's office

"Master mind telling us why Natsu and happy scent was leading outside of town and from the smell of it they were in a hurry" Gajeel said with a sneer

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice but I was fool to underestimate your noses" Master Makarov said handing the letter Natsu written to Levy

"What's this Master" Levy said with a hint of worry

"It's a letter from Natsu going into detail on why he left with Happy but to sum it after seeing you to announce your relationship to guild it got him thinking and causing him to go find his mate the letter does a better job" Master Makarov said with his head held down

Levy read the letter then passed it around after everyone finished there were mixed feeling in the room Wendy and carla had tears going down there eyes Gajeel and lily had unreadable expression on there faces, Levy knew what gajeel thought, Mira was on the verge of crying and Elfman wasn't much better.

"So that's why you wanted to know where Lisanna was her heart will be shattered when she learns this" Mira said finally breaking out in tears after holding it off

"It's not…...manly to hide your pain buts it's more…..manly to make sure everyone around you is still happy" Elfman said with sobs of his own

"I had no idea Natsu-nii was going through this" Wendy said finally breaking out into sob and finally admitting as seeing him as an older brother

"I have to admit I was not expecting this from the dragon slayer" Carla said a little sad at this new revelation

"We shouldn't be too surprised by this no matter how you look at Natsu he is still a dragon slayer like Gajeel and the others, all we can do is hope he find who he's looking for and come back to us soon" Levy said hoping to lighten up the mood

"Gajeel what are your thought" Makarov said with a glum look in his eyes

"Levy Said it like it is he's still a dragon slayer therefore nothing we can do. I say let it be this is something that only Salamander can do if the guild found out now they'd only get in his way I assume happy went because he trust him in this endeavor " was Gajeel only answer

What gajeel said got a round of nod from everyone knowing he is completely right.

"Our next move is how are we going to break the news to Lisanna" Makarov said loud enough to get everyone's attention

"Which part" Wendy said after getting through her sobs

"All of it" Master Makarov responded

"Who's gonna tell her" Carla said throwing in her two cents

"I will after all it's an older sibling responsibility take care of their younger siblings" Mira said with a smile However that smile held no warmth to it.

"What about Erza, Gray and Lucy what do we tell them and when" said a very concerned Wendy

Everyone except Wendy and the Exceeds faces paled at what she said she asked why, she did not expect there answer

"Well you see Wendy in situation like this it's hard to know how Erza will react there are time where she would be understanding and leave it at that or others where even i have trouble holding her back from punishing someone or getting answers" Makarov said as his face became whiter than snow in a whiteout.

"If i know Erza she would hold off asking the master about Natsu as long as she think is an acceptable amount of time before asking about him assuming she doesn't read Natsu letter" said Mirajane with her usual cheery smile

Makarov had a slight glare at the door while Mira was talking and saw metal boots through the crack at the bottom of the door…..Erza was eavesdropping for how long he doesn't know.

"I hope she didn't hear to much" Makarov thought to himself

(scene change)

In the guild hall

Erza currently doing her favorite pastime eating strawberry cheesecake when sobs were heard coming from the Master's office after he called a private meeting.

She wasn't the only one to notice the rest of the guild notice aswell, deciding not to take a chance of someone making it worse she said she will see what's going on.

After hearing that everyone went back to what they were doing prior of the sobs.

She carefully made her way to the door trying not to blow her cover and placed her ear to the door paying close attention to any and all noise on the other side of the door.

She couldn't make out much all she heard was something about a letter from Natsu, him leaving having something to do with being a dragon slayer.

What she heard next came out of left field she heard Lisanna name loud and clear then complete silence.

Her mind began to pieces together everything she could make out , wherever Natsu is it's connected with his magic and from what happened recently with Gajeel and Levy made her think he might go looking for his mate aswell.

"But what does Lisanna have to do with this, could it be about that letter she heard was connected to Natsu" she thought to herself

She decided to drop it for now and wait for the master to explain later she quietly made her way back to the bar where kinana has another slice of strawberry cheese cake waiting for her.

Not long after all member called to Master Makarov office walked out and went to do what they were doing before then she felt an icy glare on her.

She turned to she Master Makarov eyeing her down saying i know you were listening deciding now was good a time she went Master Makarov saying everyone heard the sobs and went to see what was going on nothing more nothing less.

she told him everything she heard and her thought between Natsu leaving and his magic.

Makarov believed her you would have to be deaf not to hear them crying he said he'll explain the rest later Erza understood this and decided to take a job get out of the guild for a few days.

(scene change)

The mountain outside of crocus

2 days Later

Natsu and Happy were scaling the mountain Natsu talked about, they would have been there earlier but decided to stop in crocus to resupply themselves.

"Natsu how much longer" Happy said riding on his shoulder

"Not much longer Happy we're almost there

"Ok but why didn't you have me fly us up here" Happy question

"As much as I wanted to those current are too strong for us to fly up safely, down is fine but up is another story" Natsu said sternly knowing it was too dangerous for Happy to fly them up their

Natsu continued the pace for another hour then taking a short break to catch his breath another hour and they were at their destination.

"Man you can see half of fiore from up here Natsu" Happy shouted

"You sure can buddy it should only take me a few minutes to catch her scent" was Natsu only response

"Okay then" was all happy said

Natsu took several strong inhales through his nose in hopes of finding her scent after 5 minutes his iconic grin appeared on his face

"Found her Happy take us that a away as fast as you can" Natsu shouted at the top of his lunge pointing in the opposite direction of Magnolia

"Aye sir" Was all happy said as he and Natsu took off like a bullet down the mountain

Several hours later

Natsu and happy flying over and endless sea of tree tops and were going fast and far from the mountain.

"How ya doing buddy" Natsu said to his long time friend

"Fine Natsu and before you ask i got a few more miles in the tank, my magic should hold out till sundown" Happy said

"Good to know happy from the scent there's a small village not that far ahead will stop there tonight oh we're also going to wear those cloaks we bought so people don't recognize us like we did in crocus" Natsu said

"Aye sir" was all happy said as they carried onward

Later at the village

"Happy i'll meet you in our room later tonight i'm going to see what rumors are flying around" Natsu said to happy after they got their keys from the inn keeper

"Ok Natsu can you get me some fish on your way back" Happy said as he sighed after a long day of flying

"Sure thing buddy it's 9 o'clock now be back by midnight" Natsu said as he left Happy to their room for the next two days

Natsu went to the nearest pub down the street from the inn, as he entered and was meet with an equally as strong scent of alcohol compared to fairy tail especially when Cana's involved.

He made his way to the bar and ask for a bottle of firewhiskey knowing it will have little effect on him thanks to his fire dragon slayer magic still didn't stop him from enjoying the flavor of it.

He looked up at the bartender wearing black dress pants and shoes, a white long sleeve button up shirt with suspender with his sleeves rolled up just past his elbows.

The bartender had short spiky black hair starting to turn gray he look to in his mid 50"s.

"Yo bartender what rumor flying around here" Natsu said to the bartender

"That's a long list Salamander" the bartender said just loud enough for only him to here

"How do you know who I am" Natsu asked with stern look in his eyes cursing internally thinking his cloak had failed him

"You can thank your friend Cana she come here every time she this side of fiore. she talks a lot about her guild mate nothing personal just the basic's, color of their hair, there build, magic and there METAL. you come up a lot, one of the few people that can give her a challenge and your drink of choice didn't help either" the bartender said with a smirk

"Still didn't answer my first question what rumor are flying around" Natsu said again glaring at the bartender

"There's a wide variety of rumor that pass through here gonna have to narrow it down Salamander" the bartender said while washing a beer mug

"Have you heard any rumor regarding dark guilds" Natsu said just loud enough for the bartender to hear

"Yeah I have, why looking to join one" the bartender said with a hint of unease

"No just wondering how active they've been recently" Natsu said sternly

The bartender let out a small sigh at what he said and glad he didn't have to turn him in.

"Sorry you had me worried there for a sec I lost a lot of close friends and family members to dark guilds over the years. As for activity a lot have been quiet after many being eliminated without the council involvement" the bartender said

"Just out of curiosity is there a pattern to the eliminated dark guild without the council's involvement" Natsu said back

"Hard to say some are destroyed by another dark guild competition and all that" the bartender said

"How about this, did the ground around these dark guilds happened to be as if they were liquefied or have any broken down building or rotted structors"Natsu said just loud enough for the bartender to hear

"You're looking for Crime Sorcière aren't you and before you ask I almost lost another friend to a dark guild a few years back. Just when it look like he was gone he came running in through the front doors I ask him how he escaped he said that a guild stopped them, all he said was the guild's name and what the area looked like when he left" the bartender said as lone tear went down his cheek

"That narrow it down when was the last elimination of a dark guild with those specific sign of destruction in the aftermath" Natsu said to bartender with a stern look

"Hmm let me think the last one I heard about was on the far side of fiore somewhere in the mountain between blue pegasus and the Worths Woodsea sorry I can't give you more thats all i know" the bartender said

"Thanks old timer" Natsu said to the bartender

Natsu finished his bottle of firewhiskey just as he got up to leave he was stopped by the bartender.

"you gotta map on you, I know pub near Blue pegasus that gets just as many rumor as we do" the bartender said as he pulled out a pen

Natsu simply smiled and pulled out his map of fiore from his cloak handing it to him.

"Ok right there it's about a day's walk from the blue pegasus guild, don't worry it's not a trap from a dark guild i doubt they're that stupid when they're so close to guild like blue pegasus and how are long you staying in town" said with a smile

"We were going to stay for a couple days to dig up any promising rumor I got lucky with you being here" Natsu said as he folded up his map and put it in his cloak and said farewell to the bartender as he walked out door

"Hey old man your shift over you can go home now" said a replacement bartender

The bartender found his way home and sat down in his bed holding a picture of him and his old Flame Ur and began to cry as an image of Ur appeared in front of him.

"I'm so sorry Ur for leaving when you announced your pregnancy I was happy and scared at the same time I didn't know what to do so I ran and ran until I reach fiore I spent the first 5 years living in regret but I didn't have the funds to go back and when i did you already cast ice shell on deliora. any hope i had left for us getting together died when you cast that spell to save those boys" the bartender said with his head held down in shame of what he did.

"Later I found out about our child Ultear she looked just like, I know about her past, kinda hard not to when both dark and light mages pass though the pub you work at. There something else I didn't mention to the boy, that friend I mention, the one who was rescued by crime Sorcière was me I knew who Ultear was from the moment I laid eyes on her she has the same raven colored hair you do and she look just like you I didn't say anything then because I don't deserve to be called her father, Ur if you can hear me keep that boy safe and help him find Ultear she deserve to be happy and loved more than either of us could ever had" the bartender Said through his sobs staring at the image of Ur in front of him as it disappeared into nothingness.

* * *

This is my first Natsu x Ultear fic tell me what ya think in chapter review


	2. Mates

Natsu and Happy woke up the next day to continue their search for Natsu mate they wore their cloaks as they left town so none could recognize them.

"Natsu why didn't we stay longer like you said" Happy said questionly

"I was going to stay longer but that was before i got us a good lead thanks to the bartender at the pub yesterday, now we're heading to pub close to the blue pegasus guild" Natsu said bluntly

"What about the scent From yesterday" Happy said curiously

"Yeah about that i lost the scent if i try hard enough i could find it again but it take up up too much effort with the wind blowing it back to the mountain we came from" Natsu said with a sigh

"Okay then but why aren't we flying or as much as you hate it taking a train or something" Happy said curiously with one eyebrow raise

"One we could draw attention to us if you fly like you are now, two nothing you can do to can make me go on those death traps and three we going to be stopping at a few pubs along the way in hope of hearing rumors that can lead us to her little buddy" Natsu retorted

"Ok then how much farther is the nearest town you forgot to get me fish yesterday" Happy said angrily at the end

Natsu didn't respond because he new it was pointless arguing with happy when fish is involved, they just kept walking and the nearest town was a three day walk.

(scene change)

Fairy tail guild hall

Everyone was doing there routine like any other day however there was pungent feeling of unease coming off the eldest strauss sibling.

She wasn't doing too well it's been a full day since Lisanna got back from her job and was constantly asking where Natsu and Happy where all Mira could say there around here somewhere.

She couldn't handle lying to her she has a right to know what's going on with Natsu after all she was his first real friend after he joined the guild.

Mirajane struggles to keep her inner conflict from showing, after several minutes she decide tomorrow she will tell Lisanna the truth.

The next day at the guild

Lisanna was currently talking with kinana to see if she new where Natsu was hoping she new but to no avail she didn't either.

Mira was at the opposite end of the guild hall struggling to confront Lisanna and tell her the truth when suddenly the Scarlet knight walk through the door after completing her last job.

Erza saw the look in Mira's eyes and they were pointing at Lisanna, while Erza went out on her job she pondered what she overheard from the master meeting a few days ago.

Her conclusion was that Lisanna was not Natsu mate it hurt her at first but then remembered from Gajeel and levy announcement they don't have a choice in the matter, as frustrating as it was she can't do anything about it it a dragon slayer affair.

And seeing Mira in her state she was either sad at the development of was trying to break it to Lisanna.

If her time in fairy tail taught her something alway help those in need even when they say they don't need it.

Erza thought went back to the tower of heaven she said Natsu can't fight Jellal because he doesn't know anything about him that didn't stop him and brought jellal back to the light.

"Mira are you ok" Erza said to the trembling takeover mage

"Yeah i'm fine why do you ask Erza" Mira said with a smile Erza new was fake

"I'm just gonna tell you straight up during my last job I pondered what i heard from the master meeting and before you ask everyone heard the sobs from his office i volunteered to see what was going on i only heard bits and pieces something about a letter, Natsu and Gajeel's magic and Lisanna name" Erza said just loud enough for Mira to hear

Mira was shell shocked to hear this she can't be too surprised those sob where pretty loud it would of been a miracle if you didn't hear them.

"As for my conclusion from what I heard Natsu disappearance has something to do with Lisanna and from what Gajeel and Levy told the guild, Lisanna wasn't Natsu mate" Erza said with a stern expression

"That's a good conclusion because you're right i wouldn't expect anything less from Titania Erza queen of the fairies" Mira said with a bright smile

"Thank you and i'm guessing you're trying to break the news to Lisanna" Erza said with a blank expression

"Once again your right" Mira said small smile

"I'm helping you as much you don't want to you're too close to this and since you waited this long i can tell it's been hard for you" Erza said with a stern expression

"Meet me at our house later tonight we can tell her then" Mira said weakly as she went to finish the rest of her shift

(scene change)

Later that day at the strauss household

Lisanna was currently setting on the couch in there living room waiting for Mira to come home she said there was something she needed to talk about.

Just as she was about to get up the door open revealing Mira and Elfman and another shortly after.

Elfman went to his room on the first floor, however he hid behind the corner listening in on the conversation.

"Hello Erza what are you doing here" Lisanna said

"Actually Lisanna Erza the one i wanted you to talk to in concerns Natsu and his where abouts" Mira said unable to look her younger sister in the eye

This was not what Lisanna wanted to hear, she was curious on the dragon slayer where abouts, she didn't expect Erza to know, she never dilly dallied when Natsu is involved.

"So why now" Lisanna thought to herself

"Lisanna what do you know about Gajeel and Levy relationship" Erza said looking into her eyes

"Just that there mates as Gajeel put it and he marked her as his own but what does this have to do with Natsu" Lisanna said slightly scared of her worst fears coming true

"Good you understand that, the reason Natsu gone is because…..is because" Erza for the first time in her life was having trouble saying what needed to be said

"Because I'm not his Mate" Lisanna finished shocking both Erza and Mira and Elfman too but he was out of site

For the first time in a long time both Mira and Erza were left speechless, never in their right mind did they anticipate this from youngest strauss sibling.

"Before you say anything I alway thought there was a reason why Natsu Never returned my feeling for him, after the situation with Gajeel and Levy a week ago my thoughts turned in suspicions….. I know I can't be his mate but i'm fine being his friend and will help him however I can in his endeavors" Lisanna said with a small smile and few tear running down her cheeks

Both Mira and Erza had warm smile of their faces not long after Elfman came out of hiding with a smile of his own.

"You suspicions were correct Natsu is tracking down his mate as we speak and this letter he wrote goes into greater detail" Mira said still retaining her smile holding it out for Lisanna to read.

Lisanna read the letter and broke out in both tears of joy and sadness, happy that he's seeking happiness outside of guild brawl and mission but sad because Natsu took on a burden that wasn't his but choose too putting everyone before himself.

"All we can do now is hope he find his mate, and it's time for us to carry his burden we need to learn to take care of ourselves and not rely on Natsu … for Natsu " Lisanna said proudly

"For Natsu" Mira, Erza and Elfman said in unison

Mira, Erza, Elfman and Lisanna went straight to the Master and told him what we need to do he agreed the next day he announced the situation with Natsu where about then said it's time for to carry his burden to which the whole guild with had no objections.

Elsewhere

"achoo " Natsu sneezed

"You okay Natsu you aren't getting sick on me are you" Happy said with a concerned voice

"No buddy i'm fine" Natsu said casually not knowing what going on at the guild

(Scene change)

Three weeks later near Worth Woodsea

"Natsu how much longer we been on the road for month" Happy said with a concerned look

"We're close buddy I can smell her she not that far way, that bartender was right about that pub" Natsu said with a smirk

"Ok then I wish we could of stayed at blue pegasus a little longer Master bob gave me lots of fish and it was good to see hibiki and the other" Happy said with smile at the memory of all those fish he got

" I know buddy I like being there to and hanging out with them too even though Master Bob gives me the creeps sometimes but we've stayed at blue pegasus long enough beside if what i read in last week's issue of sorcerer weekly our sudden absence didn't go unnoticed and we had to dodge jason two time already" Natsu said with a disgruntled look

"Don't remind me, oh how much farther do we have to go" Happy said angrily at first then questioned by the end

"We should be at the edge of worth woodsea by knight fall assuming I don't lose the scent" Natsu said

Natsu with happy sitting on his shoulder continued their journey and made it to Worth Woodsea they decided to camp near the bank of a river to gets some fish.

(scene change)

Deep within Worth Woodsea

"I'm going out for a little bit don't know when i'll be back" Ultear said to Meredy and Jellal as they sit around the fire they made not long ago

"Jellal do you know what's going on with Ultear lately over the last month" Meredy said to Jellal

"No idea why do you ask " Jellal said

"She's been doing this more and more lately, at first it was every two to three weeks since the Grand Magic Games and it's gotten worse, nows she goes out every day" Meredy said with a knowing tone

"Now that you mention it she been more distant since the dragon attack at the Grand Magic Games" Jellal said with a questioning look

"Whatever it is will ask tomorrow and we're not letting get out of it this time" Meredy said before going to sleep

"What happened to you Ultear more importantly what happen at the games that changed you" Jellal thought to himself before he went to bed as well

With Ultear

Ultear didn't know why but ever since the Grand magic game she felt as if something deep inside her, she can't explain it as it's been tugging at her every so often telling her to go off to who nowhere and it's been happening more and more recently.

Her thought keep revolving around when she cast last ages at the Grand Magic Games

(flash back)

Dragons attacking Crocus

"At my core i'm still the same, a witch crumbling under the weight of her own crimes, one who'd take the life of an innocent, perhaps that's because I myself don't deserve to live, I will gladly pay if giving up this life of sin and sorrow, if that can truly set the world as it was then so be" ultear though as the city lay in ruin around her

Ultear lay down on her knees of the destroyed earth around placing both her palms on the ground as her magic began to built up exponentially.

"Arc of Time Last Ages" Ultear yells as the hand on the clock tower moves signaling 1:30 am

For several seconds Ultear magic flared up into the sky like a beacon, she could feel her own time being drained away as the spell continued to charge unknown to her that another spell was activated.

She began to rile in pain for a second then without warning it stopped she looked around her everything stopped in it's tracks what she saw left her speechless, the tattered remain of clothing and dust appeared as if frozen in place.

On que a Brilliant red flame mark formed on Ultear's back on top of her Crime Sorcière emblem then a scale like pattern formed all over her body.

She didn't know what was going on she prepared to give her life to save everyone then time itself froze.

Then a magic circle formed on the ground around her same color as mark on her back, the circle was set ablaze and felt like the flames of a dragon, but it didn't burn her at all if anything it was soothing to her.

not long after a second circle encompass the first one this one bright gold color and like before fire burst from it as well but the flames weren't red they were a brilliant gold color then finally a third circle encompass her and two circle however this one was black as night the flame that came from it were as black as the flames of a god.

Suddenly all the flame flared up spiraling together in front of her in one massive flame, she was stunned at the sight soon after something was coming out the massive red, golden black fire ball ….. a dragon.

If she didn't know any better she'd say the dragon that lay before her was Igneel the fire dragon king!

The dragon slowly made it's way to her covered the very flame it came from staring her down in in the eye and began to speak in deep commanding voice.

"You have been forgiven for your crimes your chance of a future is near" the dragon said as it placed its index finger claw on her forehead

Ultear's eyes widen at that with the dragon claw on her forehead she can feel the magic energy coming off the dragon before her in an instant the flames covering the dragon moved to her she didn't know what to think of the flames that were given to her, they felt as if they were stronger than time itself.

Not long after taking the flames she could feel her own time being given back to her and the magic energy she used she looked back to the dragon, it simply nodded telling her the dragon will do the spell using her body as a conduit soon after her body began to absorb the flames and the dragon into her very being.

Time began to move again and letting the dragon do it's thing the massive flare of magic turned from a silvery color to a brilliant Red as last ages continued.

Ultear continued the spell with this new power, unlike before she didn't feel pain, her own time wasn't being drained as the spell continued, the spell would soon be complete

After the spell completed Ultear felt better than ever the scales and the mark on her back disappeared before she fell forward teetering on the edge of consciousness she turned to look at the clock tower her eyes widen as time only went back one minute she was about scream in failure when the voice of the dragon rang through her head.

"It is done a brighter future for you and all around awaits you" the dragon said before fading into nothingness

The next day

After searching for hour looking for Ultear, Jellal and Meredy we getting worried something happen to her deciding to take a break they head into the wood surprised to see Ultear waiting for them and ready to take out another dark guild.

(flashback end)

Ever since then she tried to think of how that spell worked that spared her from last ages more importantly who cast it on her.

She continued this line of thinking not paying attention to the time and where she was going until she was interrupted from her thought when someone in the distance yelled.

" ah you're burning My fish" Happy yelled at the top of his lung not aware of Ultear's presents

She giggled at this and new immediately who it is and there alway with a certain someone, that person has been on her mind a lot recently.

She decided to make her way to them careful enough to not get caught by the dragon slayer enhanced senses.

With Natsu and Happy

Natsu and Happy were currently camping out near the bank of a river cooking a fish for dinner after hours of fishing, Happy wasn't to happy.

Natsu caught one fish so massive he stopped fishing while he didn't get a single bite and ask Natsu to share which he accepted.

Back to fish burning, Natsu liked his fish extra crispy where Happy like them raw you can see where this going.

After a lengthy argument Happy agreed to have the fish cooked, Natsu agreed to let happy have his share when it gets cooked enough.

Not even two second after the fish was just the way he liked it he yelled at Natsu about his fish being burnt.

Natsu got the fish off the fire and gave happy his share and put the remaining back to cook how he likes it and laid back against the trunk of tree unknown they would soon have the guest of honor.

Ultear was slowly making her way to pink haired dragon slayer hoping to surprise him with her presents until she accidently snapped a twig then quickly hid the bushes cursing internally for the screw up, this mistake did not go unnoticed.

Natsu ears picked up when he heard a twig snap and the rustling bushes behind them he took a quick sniff of the air and his eyes widened as his iconic grin took it's rightful place on his face.

"Don't bother I know you're There…. Ultear" Natsu said loudly

This Immediately resulted in a squeal from the time mage as she tripped getting out of the bushes then proceeded to sit down next to the dragon slayer.

"So what are you doing in Worth Woodsea Natsu" Ultear said giving him glare that he just laughs at

"Oh no you go first and before you ask you snuck up on me remember so it's only right you go first" Natsu said still laughing at the glare sent his way

Ultear gawked at his answer after realizing she couldn't argue with the pinked haired dragon slayer.

After taking a few moments to recollect herself she let a out a sigh.

"Crime Sorcière was passing through here back to our safe house after another dark guild elimination" Ultear said in a neutral tone

"funny you should say that I heard a rumor of a guild not registered to the council passing through here" Natsu said with a smirk

Ultear was about to speak when she was interrupted by a blue haired exceed.

"Ultear where's Jellal and Meredy" Happy asked knowing where this was going

"There that way why do you ask" Ultear said curiously

"That way you said…..I'm going to say hi Jellal and Meredy Byyyyye" was all happy said to the couple before taking off like a bullet deep into the woods

After seeing the display before him Happy new what was going on and didn't want to be anywhere near them for the remainder of the night.

Ultear was about to chase after happy when she was stopped by the dragon slayer holding her back by her arm then pulling her down onto his lap causing said girl to have a blush not that she didn't enjoy the position.

"The moment you pointed him in the right direction it was already too late Ultear" Natsu said still maintaining his grip on Ultear

Shortly Natsu reposition Ultear on his lap having her back lay against his chest. Natsu wrapped and his arms around her waist and they stayed like that for 5 minutes nether speaking a word.

"Why did i have to fall in love with the dragon slayer" Ultear thought to herself enjoying her new position with the dragon slayer

"Natsu there's something you're not telling me what is it" Ultear said repositioning herself where she is straddling the dragon slayer as she looked deeply into his onyx eyes with her piercing ruby red eyes

"Figured you'd ask that and first let me say i know about the last ages spell and before you ask how i know I was the one who cast the spell on you that saved your life" Natsu said as he watch the shocked look on Ultear's face before putting his forehead to hers

"Why… how….when did you put the spell on me" was Ultear only response as tears started streamed down her eyes still having her forehead to his

"I cast the spell on you when you unlocked our second origins before the Grand Magic Games next question"

"What was the name of that spell" Ultear asked

"The spells name is called dragon king's protection my father Igneel taught it to me and to only use it to save someone when i'm powerless to save them" Natsu said with a slight frown

"Yeah but why me of all people" Ultear practically yelled at him

"because…..Because you're my mate, the spell wouldn't work if you weren't" Natsu said looking deeply into her beautiful ruby red eyes

Ultear was left speechless at this new development there was a pregnant silence between them for a long 10 minutes

"Can you tell me more about that spell Natsu please I have to know" as a new batch of tears started streaming down Ultear cheeks

"I have to thank both you, Jellal and Zancrow for giving me stronger flames for the spell to work as good as it did otherwise it would've barely worked at all with my regular flames" Natsu said

"How so " was Ultear's simple reply

"After we got back to fairy tail from being stuck in fairy sphere i challenge max to match to see how I stacked up after seven year, he had me on the rope for a while till I got angry and manage to tap into the lightning i got from laxus going into lightning flame mode soon after i won, that got me thinking if i still have his lightning i might have the flames of rebuke and the flames of a god still in me" Natsu said looking down for a sec then back into Ultear's eyes

"After the fight when no one was looking i was searching trying to find those flames again i struggled at first, then I went a different direction I tried to remember the feeling of having both those flames at my disposal and would you believe it, it worked then I applied them to that protection spell I cast on you right before you left after unlocking my second origins, it took all my will power not to show my exhaustion after conjuring both flames and using all my magic energy to cast that spell on you without you or anyone noticing" Natsu finished explaining

Another long silence fell between the two mages again, Ultear didn't know what to think, first she finds in Natsu in Worths Woodsea then his best friend Happy ditches them and she finds out he saved her from last ages killing her and now she learns it only works because she's his mate.

"Natsu what do you mean by i'm your mate that's new, even to someone like me who spent her life learning thing that aren't meant to be learned" Ultear said

"I'm not surprised you don't know cause it's a closely guarded secret only known to dragons and there slayers" Natsu said with a small smile

"That helps a little but if i'm your mate i have to know more" Ultear said back

"Well you see dragons and their slayers only have one mate and they don't have a choice in the matter, all it take is simple eyesight for a slayers inner dragon to make sure the slayer and mate find each other no matter how far apart they are after they meet for the first time" Natsu said catching Ultear by her chin and bringing her close to him

"When did your inner dragon tell you it was me" Ultear said not moving her head away from the dragon slayer

"Since Galuna and before you ask when you're around someone who uses transformation magic long enough you see right through it Zalty" Natsu said with a chuckle causing Ultear to smack him across the head at that comment

Natsu took the opportunity and held Ultear face in her hand and brought her close and they kissed before each pulling back, they both had warm smiles on their faces.

"What happens now" Ultear said losing her smile

"What do you mean" was Natsu simple response

"You know what i mean i'm a criminal you're a light mage it can't work between us" Ultear said looking away from Natsu

"That thought hadn't cross my mind luckily i ran into friend who owes me big after the dragon attack" Natsu said as he brought her face back to his again before resting it on his chest

"Who's this friend of your" Ultear retorted

"None other than king Toma E. Fiore and before you ask his daughters caravan was under attack on my search for you and he still remembers what he did with the eclipse gate even though he was supposed to have his memory wiped" Natsu said banking it would give her some hope

"Natsu what did you do to the king" Ultear said giving him an icy glare

"What his daughters caravan was under attack and I stepped in and saved her from some really stupid dark mages who bite off more than they can choo" Natsu said with a sneer

"Natsu tell me what happen in detail Now" Ultear said still maintaining her icy glare from before

"Alright anyway on my search for you like I said i was halfway to the blue pegasus guild from a pub where I heard a rumor of a dark guilds destruction where all that was left was the ground being liquefied. then I heard screaming close by I went to check it out a dark guild though they could make a name for themselves be kidnapping the princess. They didn't stand a chance against me anyway after I dealt with them I went to see if the princess is okay she was obviously. she told me her father the king was not that far behind her and ask me to stay till he showed up because her bodyguard was not in any shape to protect her. When the king arrived he ask to see me in private for a reward for saving the princess. When i got into his tent he said he still remembers the eclipse gate because he order his memory stay or disband the current council for acts against their king after that he said if there's anything i can do for you just ask no question ask i told him i'm looking for someone that turned there life around that helped during the dragon attack but is still being hunted by the council he gave me this stamp" Natsu said as he got the stamp out of his pack laying against the tree the couple is currently resting against

Ultear recognized it immediately it's used to pardon people the king sees fit that earned it.

The council hates it but stopping it is pointless or it will appear the council is against the royal family and that's not good for their public image.

"I see you're familiar with it, I also told him in private about Crime Sorcière and their cause he said he likes their results and he was thinking of sitting up some sort of rehabilitation for dark mage that want to turn their life around" "Natsu said with a grin plaster across his face

"Are you saying what i think you're saying" Ultear said quietly

"Yep you and everyone else In Crime Sorcière get a second chance all you have to do i put this symbol on you and the council can't touch you not that would let them" Natsu said with a cheeky grin

"Not to be rude but can you go into greater detail during your private conversation with the king" Ultear said quietly

"no problem Ultear during out private meeting he contacted the magic council and gave them his proposition they agreed if they can get three or more guild masters and at least two wizard saint to who will sponsor the kings proposition. After hearing that it was too easy to find the guild masters and wizard saints" Natsu said still bearing his cheeky grin

"Who are the backer of this for the king proposal" Ultear said as she cried tears of joy

"I'll start with the guild master they would be Master Goldmine of Quatro Cerberus, Master bob of blue pegasus, Master Ooba Babasaama of lamia scale and last Master Makarov of fairy tail next up are wizard saints first we have Jura neekis, Warrod Sequen and finally Makarov Dreyar and i got confirmation of their approval of this matter you're all set" Natsu said with a very proud expression on his face

After hearing what Natsu just said Ultear gave him death grip hug and another kiss and wouldn't let go until their human needs of air forced them to separate.

"I see someone very happy at the news" Natsu said breathing heavily after his makeout session with the time mage

"Sorry i couldn't contain my excitement at what you said" Ultear said with a warm smile

"I can see and feel that after what happened minutes ago" Natsu jokes before receiving an icy glare from the time mage

"Back to what i asked earlier about me being your mate what happens now's" Ultear wanting answer

"yeah about that for us to seal the deal i have to mark you by biting down on your neck and having a piece of our souls merge with the other and afterwards we Mate all night long, we will have no control over our bodies after the mark is sit, the mark will fill you in on anything i Missed" Natsu said with a uncharacteristic blush

Ultear was also having a blush of her own however her though were on the outcome if they mated

"Um i don't know what to say to that…. Now i have it it's not that i don't want you to mark me it's just today not a safe day for me and i don't want to burden you" Ultear said politely

"Oh in thats case we can wait till it's a good day for you i don't mind although i prefer to get it out of the way preferably before All the member of Crime Sorcière go to Crocus to be put under the king's new program" Natsu blushing heavily after realizing what he said without thinking

Ultear merely giggled at the dragon slayer antics then she thought about what he said and what the dragon said about her future maybe this is what he meant.

"We can get the mating out of the way now I wouldn't mind if it does happen" she said as she whispered in the dragon slayers ear with a sultry voice

"Well if you want to that is and that's another thing i can rub in that strippers face when we get back" Natsu saidy huskily into her ear

"In that case what are waiting for big boy " Ultear whispered back as she opened he neck to the dragon slayer

A feral grin graced Natsu as he exposed his over sized canines teeth and bit down on her neck letting his magic flow into her along with a piece of his soul and in return a piece of her soul fused with his.

Just like Gajeel and Levy they both went into a mindless state did the final step of the mate binding ceremony till sunrise, thank god Happy left when he did.

* * *

 **here is chapter 2 enjoy and make sure to leave a review i love reading what you guys think of my storys**


	3. Future

Happy was currently just getting into the Crime Sorcière Worths Woodsea camp when Meredy and Jellal suddenly wake up seeing a floating Happy with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Happy what are you doing here and where is the dragon slayer that's constantly with you" Meredy said with an all too familiar glare

"Yeah about that byye" Happy said hoping to get away, luck however was not on his side this time, he was quickly subdued and restrained by Jellal

So after Happy had magic suppressing cuffs on and placed on a stump used as a seat from time to time.

Meredy was no stranger to Happy and used her sensory link magic on him to tell if he's lying

"Now Happy you're going to tell us why you are here and where is the dragon slayer" Meredy said eyeing the exceed

"Well you see me and Natsu we're actually trying to find you guy's would you believed it we did and as for Natsu he's with Ultear right now as we speak" Happy said with a nervous chuckle

"Ultear! why is Natsu with Ultear and more importantly where are they right now" Jellal demanded

"Trust me Jellal you do not want to be near them right" Happy said with a look of worry

"Now why would we not want know where they're at" Meredy says with questioning look

"Cause if i tell you you'll just go there and cause problem for Natsu and Ultear there is some very sensitive dragon slayer business going on between the two of them" Happy retorted back

"Will you quit the noise i'm trying to sleep" yelled an annoyed Erik

"Cobra you're just that man to help out here" said happy thinking he got a break which he did

"Yeah what of it furrball" Erik said coldly

"Well you see Erik Happy was just telling us about why Natsu is currently with Ultear as we speak" Meredy said with a grin pointed straight at Happy

"Read my mind Cobra and hopefully you can knock some sense into them" Happy said hoping Erik will take up his offer

Erik did as he was ask and stared at the exceed reading his mind it lasted for a full minute, Meredy deactivated her sensory link at this.

"That lucky bastard scoring fine girl like Ultear" Erik said with a smirk it was short lived as he was punched in the gut by Meredy

"Erik explain Now or do I have re-educate you" Meredy said with an audible growl insinuating she done this before

"Fine what Happy was saying was true you do not want to be there right now we are going to wait here till Ultear gets back if not… Salamander will make what he did to Jellal at the tower of heaven look like walk in the park" he said glaring at Meredy knowing Jellal did not want to go through that again

"Well Jellal what do you make of this" Meredy said looking at Jellal

"I think we should stay here till Ultear gets back and if I know Natsu he will never hurt those he sees as an ally" Jellal said trying to hold on to his composer after that comment Erik said about the tower of heaven

"Well I'm going and there is nothing you say to stop me" Meredy says as she walks away into the forest

Meredy only made 100 meter outside of camp before a very loud primal animalistic roar was heard coming from Natsu and Ultear direction.

After hearing the deep monstrous voice coming from Natsu and Ultear direction Meredy quickly made her way back to camp terrified at what made that noise

"What was that"said a very terrified Meredy shaking in her boots as she entered the camp

"I forgot to mention this but there is a danger zone around both Salamander and Ultear right now" Erik said struggling to hold in his laughter at Meredy reaction

"I didn't know that" Happy said in disbelief

"Well it's pretty obvious since Salamander the only one i know who can make roar that loud and as for what they're doing right now it's better left unsaid, i can feel their magic fluctuating right know if i had to guess he sensed your intention to stop what they're doing know, from what Happy knows Salamander is marking Ultear as his mate" Erik said with a smirk

"What do you mean by marking her as his mate Erik" said a concerned meredy for her foster mother's well being

"Simple from what my instincts and the faint sound of grunts in there direction are telling me along with what Happy know Salamander is claiming Ultear as his and his alone and there sealing the deal as we speak" Erik said a bigger smirk on his face watching the priceless look on Meredy face

After hearing what Erik just said Meredy had a massive blush at the thought of what Ultear's is doing right now with Natsu of all people, she doesn't think to highly of the dragon slayer.

Jellal wasn't doing much better he heard what Erik said about Natsu marking Ultear as his mate however he was still stuck on what Natsu is capable of right now if he or anyone else interrupts them, it wasn't looking so good for the former wizard saint.

"Whenever there done fucking i'll have to ask Salamander to fill me in the mate binding ceremony" Erik said completely disregarding his earlier comment to get some sleep.

"Can you let me out now" Happy pleaded hoping to get a break now that they know not interrupt what Natsu and Ultear are doing

Jellal undid the restraints on happy and went to bed trying not think about what an enraged dragon might do to him ….. again, he didn't get much sleep that night.

"Meredy you got a blanket or something i can use to sleep on for the night" Happy said which resulted in getting hit smack dab the face with a pillow courtesy of Meredy who went to bed shortly

"Thank you" Happy said before passing out on the pillow given to him

(scene change)

The next day with Natsu and Ultear

Ultear was just waking up but her eyelids refused to open after staying up all night she wanted to open them but she was being entranced by a soothing warmth emanating from her partner in the night.

She couldn't describe this feeling except that it made her feel safe,she no longer felt like being on the run afraid of her past crimes finally getting to her, it was like nothing could toucher her, not even the world.

She was finally able to open her eyes and was greeted with sleeping face of the man that saved her life and gave her a new chance even with all her fault and her past, he was able to look past all that and made her feel special.

She couldn't help but smile as she looked at there position she was in his embrace with his strong arms wrapped around her protectively.

There legs were intertwined together and finish it all off they're wrapped like caterpillar in a cocoon in a soft warm and comfortable blanket he carries around in his pack it was almost story book Almost.

She casually looked over to her left shoulder and saw the mating mark from the previous night it looked exactly like a fire dragon with it's wing out as far as they can go while breather fire out of it's mouth and it was ruby red like her eyes.

She could feel the mark telling her everything about what the mark is and what it represent, she could only smile as all knowledge was all poured into mind.

Her thoughts drifted back to the night she could feel it, all of it down to littlest detail, the love,the lust and the passion that was shared between them.

What surprised her the most was how gentle he was to body, not going to hard or fast compared to his enhanced body thanks to his magic.

Her though continued over the conversation right before he marked her, the first one was it was a dangerous day for her and if it happen at least it's with the man that will never hurt her the mark didn't have to tell her that.

She could only imagine how the others will react if she does wind up carrying their child, Meredy would probably be both happy at the prospect of having a little brother or sister and how angry she would be with the dragon slayer for doing this to her after only meeting a handful of times.

How his guild would react she can't even begin to guess mainly his team mate Erza Scarlet Gray on the other hand she has a few guess how he would react. she want to stop there after all where's the fun in that if you know there reaction.

The more she thinks about it she wants it to happen and have Natsu by her side every step of the way to having her own family unlike the one she lost when only in infant.

Course having all these thought in her head cause her to skip over one little detail of their closeness, they're still connected….at the hip.

Natsu was just waking up and saw the most beautiful sight he ever seen, the sight of Ultear resting her head on his chest as the early morning sun reflecting off the water of the river into her face with just the right amount of light to make her raven colored hair shine and the perfect lighting to complemented her ruby red eyes.

She finally notice he was awake and simply smiled at him with the brightest smile he ever seen.

"Hey " was the simple response because the look she was giving him nearly left him speechless

" like what ya see dragon boy" she said waiting for him to realize their position

He looked around him and to her and had a massive blush on his face as he realized first there still connected to each other.

They stayed like that for 5 minute not making a move till Ultear decided to break the silence between the two.

"I think we should get dress and tell my guild the good news" Ultear said with a blush realizing there still connected

"Which one" he said huskily into her ear causing said women to blush even more

"both " was her response with a seductive smile causing the man who marked her to start grinning like a madman

They quickly untangles each other, they both decide to wash all the sweat and grime off in the river from there special night before putting their clothes back on and Natsu packing up the blanket after washing it in the river as well.

They walked side by side hand in hand all the way to the Crime Sorcière imagining everyone reaction to Natsu marking Ultear as his mate.

"Hey Natsu remember what i said right before you marked me" Ultear said losing her smile slightly out of fear of rejection

"Yeah if it happen i'll be there i would be a pretty terrible mate i didn't" he said watching her smile get as bright as the sun before tackling him to ground in a hug

"I'm actually hoping it does happen" Ultear said as she helped Natsu up from her tackle

"Glad I'm not the only one" he said before giving her another kiss silencing her for the rest of their walk to her camp

(scene change)

Crime Sorcière camp

All the member of Crime Sorcière plus happy were all wide awake some getting their stuff packed up others were eating , and where was Happy he playing catch up with Richard after no contact for seven years or some were like no it's just Meredy who is currently pacing back and forth waiting for Natsu and more importantly Ultear to get back from doing who know what.

"Where are they" Meredy yelled at the top of her lungs grabbing everyone's attention

"Will you relax and quiet down" said a disgruntled Erik with his hands over his ears trying block out the sound Meredy voice

"I'm sorry if someone you cared about is with a fire breathing idot you'd be concerned to" yelled Meredy unknown to her that Erik knows all too well what she said

"I see them off in the distance and there pretty close to each other" Jellal said with a smirk knowing how Meredy will react

Not two seconds after that Meredy did a full on sprint to the couple with the intent for answer of what was going on last night.

Natsu and Ultear were nearing Crime Sorcière camp before a pink blur tackle Natsu to ground punching him endlessly.

"What the hell were you doing with Ultear last night" Meredy said over and over again continuing to punch him.

Meredy was too busy punching Natsu not noticing a murderous aura slowly building up around Ultear till it was too late.

She pulled Meredy off Natsu with one hand and punched her right in the abdomen with the other by her foster mother, when she looked in her eyes she saw the look Ultear had when she was named Ur and it was aimed right at her.

She was never this scared before the glare stopped when she went to check on Natsu, he was fine thankfully he didn't get any serious injury besides a few buses.

"Meredy don't take the look Ultear gave you seriously when a dragon slayer mark a mate they're very protective of each other" Natsu said rubbing the back of neck

"S-s-s-sorry Ultear i was really worried after you didn't show up last night when Happy got to camp before you and what he said you were doing with Natsu" she said a massive blush

This caught Ultear off guard that happy told them what they were doing last night.

"Hold on before this conversation gets any further let get back to your camp" said Natsu hoping to speed thing along

Natsu, Ultear and Meredy just walked into camp when Natsu was tackled for the third time today this time by Happy

"Oh Natsu you'll never believe what they did to me they tied me down and forced me to explain what you were doing with Ultear last night I warn them not to head in your direction but they didn't believe i had to ask Cobra to read my mind in hopes to convince them to stay how ever Meredy didn't listen she went after you guy but didn't make it very far before a very angry monster roared" Happy said crying anime tears

This information caused Both Natsu and Ultear to stare down Meredy before Natsu spoke

"I thought i sense something with the intent to stop us so let out a little warning" Natsu said with an evil smirk on his face, Ultear simply giggled at Natsu's antics

Meredy simply looked away from the couple and mumble something only Natsu and Erik heard causing both to openly laugh causing said girl to have a look of complete shock forgetting there enhance sense of hearing.

"Natsu beside telling them that we're together isn't there something you want to tell them" Ultear said smile on her face

"Witch one" Natsu whispered into her ear

"only about the king it's too early about the other" Ultear whispered back

" I heard that and know what you mean your secret safe with me" Erik said aloud causing the couple to simply smirked

"Well everyone you all have a second chance now all you have to do is put this stamp on and the rune knights and council can't touch you now it's time to head straight for Crocus for rehabilitation as legal mages i'll explain on the way there.

All the member of Crime Sorcière did as he said and to their surprise when they ran into rune knight they simply let them go after telling them not to dilly dally on there way to Crocus

(scene change)

Crorus royal palace

Natsu with Ultear by his side and the rest of Crime Sorcière just got in the royal palace heading for the throne room to meet the king.

When they entered they were meet with an all too familiar sight there before them were Master's Goldmine, Bob , Ooba and Makarov and the wizard saints Warrod, Jura and Makarov again all the wizard who support the king decision looked his way and all smile from very small to flat out grin let's face it Makarov was the grin.

"Long time no see everybody and thanks for coming" Natsu said with his iconic Grin

"It's the least we could do Natsu after all you've done for us" Master goldmine said with smile

"After doing such a good job with my boy's taking out nirvana" I couldn't say no" master Bob said eyeing Erik and Macbeth to no end

"Jura said great thing about you from the nirvana incident" Master Ooba said with e smile of her own

"How could I so know if it meant helping Richard after he helped us with nirvana" Jura said with proud smile

"It's the least i can do to thank Makarov for doing a top notch job of keeping fairy tail the way it's supposed to be" warrod said with a smile of his own

"Natsu how could i say no you know better than anyone it's fairy tail's job to help those who gone astray and set them on the right path" Master Makarov said proudly

"Thank everyone that means alot to me and the member of Crime Sorcière am i right" this resulted a cheer from all the mages

"So Natsu is this pretty young lady next to you your mate you went searching for" Makarov said with a tint of pink in cheeks staring at the lovely sight of Ultear's body

"Yes Gramps that she is" Natsu said putting an arm around Ultear's waist resulting in a blush from the time mage

"Good to see everyone is here" said king Toma as he entered the throne room with Arcadios and princess Hisui behind him

Everyone perked up as the king entered the throne room to start the meeting with the magic council.

"Okay everyone i assume Natsu informed you all this meeting" king Toma said in his king voice which resulted in nods from everyone

"Good let me make this crystal clear this will not let you off the hook for you past crimes you simply being put under the watchful eye of the four guild master and if they see or hear anything out of line from you will be sent back to prison AM I CLEAR" king Toma said in his king voice

Every member of Crime Sorcière shook there heads in confirmation without any hesitation.

"Good" was king Toma response

King Toma activated a giant lacrima orb as it came out of the floor in the middle of the throne room soon after projections of each member of the magic council appeared in front them

Most of the council member were not pleased to see this many dangerous mages and ex council member before them some had clear hated in their eyes and other simply didn't want to so much as look at them but forced themselves to, they stand there waiting for the king to start.

"We are here to negotiate Crime Sorcière members possibly becoming legal mages" the leader of the council said

"We would like to know the condition each and everyone of the mages who wish to join the legal guild system" said king Toma

"Very well then for you all to join the legal guild system Crime Sorcière will have to be disbanded for three years and all it's members will be put into the custody of one of the four guild master you see before you is that clear" the leader of the council said in a commanding tone

All the Crime Sorcière simply nodded in confirmation of that term.

"Good the next term is that you will have to be an official member on the guild with restriction

One certain rules or beliefs that protect it's member will not count to you, two if the guild master find your behavior or action go against the guild or the council rules you go back to prison is that clear" the leader of the council said glaring at Makarov as he simply looked away causing Crime Sorcière and the supporters for the deal to start chuckling

All the member of Crime Sorcière simply nodded in agreement with the second term

"Now that that's out of the way you will be locked to these term for three years and if we like your rehabilitation you are free to start up Crime Sorcière again as a legal guild where you have to abide by the council's rules and orders in time of distress is that clear but if we don't like the results you will go back to prison without question" the leader of the council said in a commanding tone

All member of Crime Sorcière again simply nodded in agreement hoping there in the clear

"In that case you're all set now it's time to pick what guild you wish to join for the next three years" the leader of the council said before disappearing as the lacrima turned off and went back into the floor.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief now that that's over with and now it's time to see what guilds get what mages.

Ultear, Meredy and Jellal immediately said fairy tail and stood by Master Makarov and Natsu Rechard ask to join Lamia scale which resulted in a nod from Jura, Sorano requested to go to blue pegasus to make amends with them for killing karen Master Bob welcomed her but warned her it will not be easy getting the whole guild to accept her.

Sawyer and Macbeth agreed to go with Master Goldmine to the Quatro Cerberus guild and finally Erik said he'd go to fairy tail aswell they asked him why he refused to say, this caused Makarov and Natsu to look at each other then back to Erik Grinning like pear of idiots knowing exactly why he chose there guild.

Not long after everyone in the throne room went back to their guilds to do jobs that help out the council and the people of fiore.

Ultear quickly took her place by Natsu side and held his right arm between her breast and rest her head on his shoulder.

On there way back Natsu and Erik notice where they are going and didn't like it one bit Natsu asked first

"Hey gramps where are we going" Natsu said nervously hoping his worst fear won't come true

"Sorry Natsu and Erik but to make it to fairy tail we have to take a train" Makarov said in neutral tone

Both dragon slayer did not want to hear that they practically beg Makarov to reconsider, he refused.

They were about ready to take off in the direction of magnolia when Ultear stopped Natsu by saying he can rest his head on her lap.

Erik was subdued by jellal and had magic restraining cudd put on and practically dragged him onto the train leading to magnolia.

And so much to the two dragon slayer displeasure Makarov made them take a train back to fairy tail and get there in a timely manner.

Fortunately Natsu had Ultear's lap like she said to help ease his suffering and Erik well Erik had the floor to help with his motion sickness and where is Happy he is currently eating a fish thanks to Ultear.

(Scene change)

Magnolia

Master Makarov and Natsu with Ultear in her rightful place next to Natsu with his arm around her waist with the others in tow strolled through magnolia getting a lot of looks from the town people.

Natsu and Erik heard all sorts of comments from people forgetting dragon slayer have enhance sense of hearing many of the comments were "hey it's Natsu, yeah, where he's been, and who are those people following him, who's the beauty he has his arm around, I'm way better for her then Natsu and better looking too; random people said passing by

That last comment cause Natsu to snap at the town's folk this caused Erik to chuckled as Natsu punched the guy responsible for that last comment.

" Did you all forget I can hear everything thing your saying since I'm a dragon slayer or do i have to remind you" Natsu yelled loudly, Ultear put her hand on his shoulder effectively calming him down enough to continue.

After Natsu's little out burst they made their way to the fairy tail guild hall, arriving at the front door of the guild Makarov turned to Natsu

" Natsu what do you do when you return from a long trip" Makarov said to Natsu with a cheesy grin on his face

Happy new what he meant and took his place on Natsu's shoulder as the other four stood there confused at what their new master meant by that.

Natsu didn't to need ask or answer as he took a step back then stepped forward with all his might and kicked the front doors wide open.

"We made it back alive" Natsu yelled to the heavens above

The guild was left speechless at the sudden declaration by a member they haven't seen in little over a month they stayed like this for a full minute.

It was just enough time for Makarov and Natsu and the other to make there way inside and get comfortable.

Makarov took his spot on the bar, Happy made his way to bar to get a fish from the bartender, Jellal and Meredy took their spots at the bar like the others, Erik just leaned against the bar with his hands on his ears preparing for what was going to happen and finally Natsu took his place at the bar and Ultear took her rightful place on his lap resting her head against his chest as he put his arms around her waist to stabilize her.

After a minute was over everyone in the guild said in unison at the sight of dragon slayer after his disappearance.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" everyone in the guild yelled

"Wow the first thing you say to me after i find my mate and you ask me where i've been" Natsu said being careful not disturb Ultear from her place on his lap.

Not long after what he said a Lot of people started asking why Jellal, Meredy, Cobra and Ultear were with them and a little on edge because of all the stories they heard over the years and what they're capable of.

Natsu looked to Master Makarov to explain to them to which he did saying thanks to Natsu they got a second chance at being light mages again as well as the king of fiore and told them to wait till all member are accounted for to go into further detail.

A Lot of the guys had a look of envy in their eyes at seeing the catch Natsu got for a wife on dragon terms, some got nosebleeds at their closeness.

"Yo gramps how much did you tell them about me finding my mate after me and Happy left" Natsu said not moving from his position with Ultear

Everything except a few detail that i promised you I wouldn't tell them" he said eyeing Natsu with a small smirk

"Thanks that means a lot but what about my team where are they here i don't see Erza, Lucy and stripper anywhere" Natsu said curiously

Natsu was relieved at this, he had to ask how Lisanna took the news of her not being his mate and him leaving without saying goodbye, more importantly how are they all gonna react when it was Ultear who turned out to be his mate he was brought out of thought shortly when he heard Laxus.

"They left to go on an S class quest a few hours ago same for strauss sibling both will be gone for at least a week " laxus said from the second floor

"Lucy must be really desperate for money if she's going on an S class quest" Natsu said blankly this resulted in a snicker from the guy and giggling from the girls

After the laughter died down Gajeel, Laxus and Wendy walked up to Natsu saying hello to Ultear and welcoming home Natsu after being away for a month.

"Hey maybe you can keep Natsu from destroying stuff on the job" Laxus said with a smirk succeeding in pissing off the pink haired dragon slayer.

If Ultear wasn't enjoying her position on Natsu lap right now Natsu was going to teach him a lesson.

Gajeel said something similar to Natsu, this resulted in getting hit over and over again by Levy

Wendy congratulated Natsu at finding his mate and wished them both the best of luck in their endeavors.

Master Makarov decided to but in there conversation holding the guild stamp.

"Where do you want it and what color" Makarov said with a proud grin on his face at getting new members Ultear wanted her on her right shoulder dark purple.

Meredy got her left shoulder in pink, Jellal got his on his left shoulder in blue and finally Erik ask to get his left side of his neck in purple.

"Now it's time to parrrrrty "Makarov said at the top of his lounges


	4. Mayonaka

Erik managed to corner Natsu in the middle of the party amongst the chaos for a private conversation to fill him in the mate binding ceremony for dragon slayers.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with a purple haired barmaid" Natsu said just loud enough for Erik to hear in a teasing tone enjoying the look on Erik face

Erik new it was pointless to hide it and said yes in defeat before asking how he new his response was the nose knows.

Natsu filled him in on all the details for the mate binding ceremony as he left he saw Erik eyeing Kinana Natsu simply smirked at this as he went back to Ultear.

The party for the four new members went all through the night into the early morning and of course Makarov face paled at the destruction to the guild hall.

Seeing this Natsu ask Ultear if she could fix this and she did happily, Makarov was about pass out from blood loss to his face then at that moment the guild was repairing itself before his very eyes.

Natsu decided to speak up before Makarov staring thinking he was in a dream and filled her in on her arc of time magic.

Needless to say he was like a kid in a candy store when found this out and shortly he had his jewel crazed look in his eyes at all the money he could save from Ultear, Natsu and Ultear just rolled their eyes at this.

And of course Makarov asked nicely if Ultear could accompany Natsu on his jobs in hope to keep the council off his back at all the destruction Natsu causes alone.

"Natsu my boy i think it's time to set up sleeping arrangement for our new members" Makarov said sternly

"Well Ultear's staying with me, i assume Meredy will be staying in fairy hills as for Jellal and Erik will have to find them apartments unless they have any objection" Natsu said looking to the four and they all nodded in agreement

After 5 long miserable hours for Natsu everything was set up for the former members of Crime Sorcière.

Natsu still had roughly 1,600,000 jewel left over from the S class job he did before he went and found Ultear.

300,00 jewel went to Meredy to cover rent for the next two month in fairy hills after getting a new set of cloths and other essentials any girl would need when living on their own.

Jellal and Erik both got 500,000 jewel for rent and other essential as well after they both got set up in there own separate apartments.

Last but not least Natsu used the remaining of his money to buy a proper bed for him and Ultear again other essentials a dragon slayers mate would need and some other stuff just incase it happens.

Ultear even changed her look instead of her usual one piece suit and cloak she went back to the one sleeve kimono she had before except it's primary color was the same color as her fairy tail guild mark with a crimson trim along all the edges.

She even had her mating mark embroidered on her left shoulder sleeve, she still kept her white head band holding her hair in place.

8 days laters

Ultear runs out of the bathroom and tackles Natsu to their bed saying she has some very good news and would you believe it she's pregnant.

Natsu was left speechless at the new development this however didn't last long

"Good thing we bought some baby item and now we have to get the rest "Ultear said with a smile

"I can't believe i'll finally have a family of my own will definitely get the rest after we announce it man I can't wait to rub this in the stripper face he's going to be pissed" Natsu said with a smirk before looking Ultear in the eyes as a small smile graced his face before giving Ultear a long and passionate kiss

Natsu and Ultear didn't do much as they simply stayed on top of the bed in each other's arms not taking their eyes off each other.

This lasted for 2 hours before a certain dragon slayers stomach barged in saying I need food and now, Ultear merely giggled at this causing the dragon slayer to glare at her before her stomach saying it needs food to.

"Looks like i'm not the only one who needs food" Natsu said giving her a smirk

"Yeah well unlike you i'm carrying a child with me, I'm supposed to be hungry" Ultear said as she glared back

This little stand off didn't last long as both their stomachs wouldn't let up on their demands for food.

Natsu got up first before pulling Ultear on his back giving her a piggyback ride all the way to the guild and tell them the good news little did they know both team Natsu and the strauss sibling were all returning from their jobs.

On there way to the guild both Natsu and Ultear had never ending smiles on their faces knowing they're going to be parents next year.

What they weren't looking forward to was the guilds reaction to the news manley team Natsu and the strauss sibling.

Natsu finally got to the guild to see both team Natsu and the strauss siblings waiting for them in the main room of the guildhall.

"Sup guys long time no see" Natsu said a little nervous putting Ultear down

"Natsu you're back i've missed you" Lucy screamed tackling Natsu to the ground ignorant of the murderous aura coming off the time mage

"Do you really miss me or miss going on jobs that pay well for your rent" Natsu said with a little chuckle

Seeing that all too familiar aura coming off her foster mother Meredy decided to step in before it gets ugly.

"Lucy you might want to get off Natsu now because Ultear a little protective of Natsu" said Meredy not liking the aura coming off her foster mother

"Sorry Wait why is Ultear here" Lucy said getting off Natsu only to be stared down by the time mage scaring her half to death

"Yeah Natsu I've been meaning to ask you that why is she and other member of Crime Sorcière are here" Erza said in her commanding tone

"Oh yeah I was going to mention that then someone tackled me to the ground" Natsu said coldly glaring at a certain celestial mage

"I said i was sorry" cried Lucy

"Any way the reason Ultear is here is because she's my mate"Natsu said as he put his arm around Ultear waist

This caught both team Natsu and the strauss sibling off guard at his statement and of course the first to recover was Mira.

"Wow Natsu she is one hell of a catch if do say so myself" Mira said

"Well i do go fishing a lot and she was worth the wait" Natsu said smugly before capturing Ultear's lips shocking them all again

"I don't know what to make of this"said a shocked Lucy hiding her pain that she wasn't the one to capture the dragon slayers heart

"I'm going to get me a drink" said a shocked Gray

"Me too you're a real man Natsu" said an equally shocked Elfman

"Before we go any further why are Jellal, Meredy and Cobra here" Erza demanded not that she didn't like seeing her friend from the tower

"Right about that well there our new member to the guild, they joined last week when i got back with Ultear, the king gave them a second chance, Gramps can explain in greater detail" Natsu said rubbing the back of his head

Erza was about speak when an alarm went off causing the whole town to start shaking then shifting and reforming as path from front doors of the guild lead straight to a member that's out of town often, the Gildarts shift has activated.

The second that alarm went you could see stars in Natsu eyes before taking off to meet the guild's strongest and the most destructive member and ace of fairy tail Gildarts Clive.

Didn't take long for Ultear to chase after Natsu knowing what he's gonna do but she was too late the second Natsu got out of the door he activated fire dragon claw and rocket towns Gildart only to be swatted back to the front door of the guild hall forming a creator.

Ultear manage to pull Natsu out of the newly formed Natsu shaped creator just as Gildarts got to the front door and he liked what he sees just as he put his hand out he was stopped died in his tracks.

All the guys freezed as they saw a flying lacrima orb smashed right into what makes him a man then Gildarts saw it, a murderous aura so powerful it could kill coming off Ultear, you could almost see his soul leaving his body.

"I'm spoken for" Ultear said with a glare that could kill as she helped Natsu got back on his feet.

"Dad how many time have I told you to keep your hands to yourself" Cana said shaking her head pondering how she's related to the man helping him get to the infirmary

"Now that Gildarts been dealt with explain what going on with Ultear" demanded Erza

"Do I have to repeat myself she's my mate like how Levy is Gajeel's mate and before you ask I marked her as mine see" Natsu said again while pointing at the red dragon tattoo on Ultear left shoulder

"No no no no no there is no way Ultear is with flame brain I don't believe it not one bit" Gray said in disbelief after getting back with his drink

"Do you not see the mark on her arm she's mine and there for nothing you can do to stop it ice princess" Natsu mocked

"What's that suppose to mean flame brain" Gray argued back

"Think back to the question Erza said when Gajeel said Levy was his mate" Natsu said with a grin trying to hold back a chuckle

Grey just stood there for a minute thinking over what he said then what happened a month ago then back here.

"Flame brain got girlfriend and got laid before me" Gray yelled in disbelief spilling his drink while causing Ultear to have a massive blush after what Gray said

Thankfully Ultear had Natsu by her side as he brought her into a hug hiding her face in his chest in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Gray do I have to teach you it's not nice to talk about such thing in front of women especially me and pick up your mess" said Erza in her commanding tone

"No ma'am and right away sir" Gray said shakily

Erza wouldn't admit it but she was having similar thoughts to the ice make mage mainly what a dragon slayer does with their mate when they mark them and she was getting very hot and bothered by it.

She cursed inwardly hating what that book Levy finally got her a month ago was doing to her, she was having all sorts naughty thought and it didn't help she read that book four times oh wait yes it did big time.

Only one person saw right through her charade of trying to hide how bothered she was and it was the eldest strauss sibling with a smirk on her face.

After hearing what gray said many of the guys cheered at this and were quickly silenced by a certain scarlet knight struggling to stop naughty thought from entering her head.

"do you want to tell them now or later" Natsu whispered into Ultear ear who was still hiding in his chest

"Not right this second but later yes" Ultear whispered back

Erza saw them whispering to each other a small part of her wanted to ask what they were saying lucky the rest was saying NO!

After all the excitement died down and everyone went back to what they were doing Gildarts manage to get back to his feet and ask what happen.

Cana was more then happy to fill him in on what's going on before and after he was out needless to say he was slightly jealous of the dragon slayer at scoring a girl with a figure like hers but can't help but be proud at the same time.

And of course he learned that dragon slayers and there mates are VERY protective of each other that sent a shiver down his spine he wouldn't admit it though.

Natsu and Ultear decided to get a booth by themselves to sit back and relax after getting some much needed food of course Ultear sat sideways on his lap resting her head on his right shoulder blissfully unaware of the jealous looks from some of female member were giving her who all had a crush on Natsu at one point or another.

Oddly enough Lisanna was one of the few who didn't envy her that doesn't mean she wasn't sad, she still felt hurt knowing it wouldn't workout between the two of them.

Natsu and Ultear were joined by Gajeel and Levy on the opposite end of the booth mirroring them in positions.

Cobra or Erik as he goes by was chatting up Kinana the whole time playing catch up over the last seven year.

kinana was happy that her best friend joined her guild and hoped he would stay in the light like her and hopefully they can get closer to each other.

Juvia decided to help her precious gray-sama out by offering her body to get back at Natsu which he refused can you believe it.

After Erza thoughts cooled off she was met by Jellal asking to have a conversation about what been going on with her in her endeavors and she asked about he's dealing eliminating dark guild and how he got a break from the king.

Everything went along these lines for good couple of hours until Master Makarov decide to call everyone for a meeting to inform them what going on with the kings deal in regards with four ex dark mages joining their guild. After everything was said and done there were some mixed feeling with the decision some were indifferent with the council's terms many were against it but they were quickly silenced.

"Quit like it or not these are the term that we as a guild and our new member have to abide by for the next three years am i clear" she yelled in her commanding tone leaving no room for argument

After all was said and done it was time to go home Natsu and Ultear were the last to leave as they were in there own little world from when they sat down in the booth.

Ultear decided to go powder her nose real quick much to Natsu annoyance when Lisanna step out of hiding to talk with Natsu for a few minutes.

"Natsu we need to talk" Lisanna said

"Yeah i was wondering about that i want to say i'm sorry for not telling you earlier" Natsu said and going to continue

"I know i read the letter you gave to the Master explaining your situation and i'm sorry for making you go through that which you shouldn't of gone through in the first place" Lisanna said

"Don't beat yourself up over that, i did it to myself of my own free will after all it wouldn't be me if i didn't" he said with a cheeky grin causing Lisanna to laugh at his antics

"In that case if your going to do something like that again at least let everyone help carry the burden with you" Lisanna said cheerfully

"That's a promise" Natsu said with his iconic grin causing Lisanna to simply giggle

"If there's anything else I better get going" Lisanna said as she just as she turned away

"Lisanna wait there's something else" Natsu said getting her attention

"What is it Natsu" Lisanna said back

"I know you'll be a great aunt" Natsu said casually

Silence between the two long time friends for a full minute before Lisanna spoke first.

"What are you saying Natsu" Lisanna said as tears began to form in her eyes

"Ultear stop hiding and let's tell her together" Natsu said looking away to see Ultear come out behind one of the pillars

"Lisanna…. i'm pregnant me and Natsu will be parent in the near future" Ultear said standing right next Natsu

Lisanna was blown away by the news, her leg going weak she fell down to her knees causing both Natsu and Ultear to run to her said to see if she is okay.

"I'm fine it's just a lot to take in all of a sudden" Lisanna said finally getting her strength back to stand up

"Good just there is one thing you have to promise us" Natsu said hesitantly

"Natsu you never hesitates who are you and what have you done with Natsu" Lisanna yells freaking out thinking this isn't her Natsu

"Lisanna it's me the real Natsu the one you and everyone else knows and loves" Natsu said not noticing the glare from Ultear at what he said

"Ok i believe you now what do you want me to promise you" Lisanna said skeptically

"You have to promise not to tell anyone this ok especially MIRA-JANE if she find out it's bound to get out of hand and it will give me and Ultear no end of question. on top of that Erza will be bound and determined to prove she's the better aunt than anyone in the guild and knowing your sister they will make a competition out of it both before and after the baby is born" Natsu said scaring Lisanna a bit at the serious look on his face

" I promise" Lisanna said cheerfully

"Good now i want go home it's been a long day" Natsu said with a tired look on his face

Unknown to them someone was eavesdropping on their little conversation from behind one of the support pillars

"Well this is an interesting development" said Mira with a smirk on her face as her demon side began to take over

Mira just made it out the front doors of the guildhall still retaining her smirks before Natsu and Ultear left the guildhall.

On there way back home Ultear looked to the side eyeing the eldest strauss sibling off in the distance with her piercing ruby red eyes.

Mira could feel her gave as she quickly turned to face those eye and she quievered in fear knowing she was found out eavesdropping.

After looking in those eyes they made her think twice about this information, after thinking it over she decided to wait for the couple to announce the pregnancy themselves at a later date.

(scene change)

A month After Natsu return a lot of the younger guild members started to notice a change in Ultear she was eating more than she should.

After the second month the younger guild member started to thinking all the food Ultear was eating was getting to her as her stomach started swell around this time she began to being very emotional.

two months later Natsu and Ultear went to go see Porlyusica all the younger guild member started getting concerned for Ultear's health.

When they got back they both had the biggest smile on their faces, it was starting to really creep out all the younger guild member.

As for what all the older member, they been though these changes, they had experienced this before but decided to keep quiet knowing why they didn't say earlier.

"May i have everyone attention please" Natsu shouted at the top of his lounges catching everyone's attention

"Yeah what do you want flamebrain " yelled Gray already down to his boxer

"Me and Ultear would like to announce that the guild will be getting a new member in five months" Natsu yelled proudly

All the younger guild member were confused on how could they know they were getting a new member in five months this causing all the older member to start snickering along with the dragon slayer as well.

"Natsu explain this instant how you know we are getting a new member in five months" demanded Erza

"Yeah flame brain how do you know we are getting a new member in five months" yelled Gray

"Natsu please stop right now before you make a bigger fool of yourself" chimed in Lucy in disapproval

"Come on guys you can't be that dense can you" said Natsu trying to hold in his laughter at their stupidity

All the younger member just looked at them skeptically not knowing what's going between the two of them.

"Salamander they're still not getting it you need to be more direct with this matter" said Gajeel getting some agreement from the older members and their fellow dragon slayers

"Yeah your right might as well be direct with them cause they're pretty dense" Natsu said with a chuckle

"Fine the reason we know the guild is getting a new member in five months is because" Natsu stopped to look at Ultear

"I'm pregnant " Ultear said proudly

All the younger member including team Natsu were speechless, at the same time all the older member and dragon slayer were struggling to hold in there laughter until they couldn't hold it in any longer and let it all out laughing to their heart's content at all the younger member stupidity.

After about 5 minutes of silence from all the younger member they slowly began to come to grips at what Ultear said.

"This has to be a joke" Gray asked which resulted in an icy glare from the time mage scaring him shitless

"Are you saying Ultear is pregnant and you didn't tell us till now"said an enraged Erza

Erza stalked toward Natsu pointing her sword at him for keeping something this big to themselves till now.

She was bound and determined punish him for not telling sooner and to say she will be the best aunt ever.

She didn't make it very far as for the third time in the guild's history Erza was struck by a massive bolt of lightning putting her down for the count courtesy of Laxus.

"Will Erza ever learn anyway now that Erza is taken care of continue Natsu" Laxus said

"Thanks Laxus for dealing with her i don't know if i could hold back against her if she hurt Ultear" Natsu said

"That still doesn't explain why you waited so long" said Lucy

"I was getting to that then Erza interrupted us" Natsu said glaring at the still down  
Erza

"I want to know why you waited till now please" Juvia said politely

"We waited til now because we wanted to know the gender first is that so bad" said Natsu as he let out a sigh

"No it's not and sorry for overreacting" chimed in Erza still paralyzed from Laxus's lightning

"What is the gender anyway" asked Lucy

"I forgive you Erza and Ultear you want to say it or should I " Natsu said eyeing Ultear

"It's a boy" was her simple response as she clung to Natsu right arm resting her head on his shoulder

Those three word was all it took for the biggest party in guild history to start and it went all through the night and into the early morning.

However Natsu and Ultear didn't stay long for obvious reasons since the baby came first over a simple party.

When they got home it was close to midnight, Natsu spooned to Ultear much to her enjoyment of the position and he would alway have one hand on her ever expanding stomach they've been doing this since she found out she's pregnant and continued till the day of their child's birth.

(scene change)

5 months Later guild infirmary

Ultear was currently in the guild infirmary with Porlyusica with Wendy helping however she can Natsu of course was by her side like he promised.

Ultear screamed at the top of her lung as another contraction happened cursing Natsu for putting this vile demon inside her.

Fortunately Natsu and the other dragon slayer were given very powerful ear plugs at the baby shower.

"Alright Ultear now push" Porlyusica shouted and ask Wendy for some clean towels

Ultear screaming in pain and Porlyusica telling her to push and how was Natsu, he was currently keeping his own screams of pain at bay as Ultear was literally crushing his hand the whole time.

Seeing this Porlyusica asked Wendy to stay after she done with the baby to help Natsu's hand heal it as much as she can.

As for the guild members that were not in the delivery room were all outside in the guild halls main room, many wanted to go in and help however they can but they were stopped as all the remaining dragon slayer with the help of Sting and Rogue were standing outside the door keeping them at bay.

Thing went like this for a good two hours until Porlyusica came out of the door saying everything is fine and to give the parents some time with their newborn son.

The news made everyone let out a sigh of relief and went back to their usual routine

And where was Erza she was forced to take a job very far away to keep her control freak side from doing something stupid and Mira wasn't much better.

(scene change)

In the infirmary with Natsu and Ultear

Ultear was laying back in the bed in a medical gown with Natsu leaning over with his arm behind Ultear's back looking down at their little bundle of joy a healthy baby boy he looked similar to Natsu except he had Ultear's raven colored hair and ruby red eyes.

"Natsu thank you for everything" Ultear said still looking down at the life they created

"For what" he said already knowing the answer

"Everything " Ultear retorted with small smile

"Now it's time for a name" Natsu said looking to Ultear

"I don't have any idea what to name him i was hoping you would" Ultear said back

"How about we both pick a name you do first and i do middle" Natsu said

"I think that's a great idea for you first name will be Mayonaka It means midnight" Ultear said looking at Natsu

"Your middle name will be Atlas like my uncle " Natsu said

And like that the couple became a family of three after a several hours of resting Ultear finally got the strength to walk again after giving birth.

When the new family came out of the infirmary they were met first by none other than Asuka Connell.

"Wow uncle Natsu is that who I think it is" Asuka said clearly excited about whatever Ultear has in her arms

At this Natsu picked up the dark green haired girl and brought her to see the center of attention and it was Mayonaka Atlas Dragneel. (yes i did do that)

"Wow he's so small can I hold him , can I hold him, can I hold him pleeeeeease" Asuka asked giving Natsu the puppy dog Look

"As much as i want to i can't because i'm pretty sure Ultear won't let anybody hold him besides me in the foreseeable future" Natsu said just loud enough for everyone to hear this

Ultear simply glared at him causing everyone to break out in laughter at his antics soon after that Alzack and Bisca came to pry their daughter off of Natsu so he can hold his newborn son.

After that happen Natsu and Ultear went down to the main hall to let everyone see the new member of there big, dysfunctional, crazy and happy family that will alway have your back.

(scene change)

1 week later after Mayonaka was born

Both Mirajane and Erza were ecstatic at the sight of Mayonaka and both wanted to hold him which got the whole guild on edge because of how possessive the two female powerhouses can be.

Both Erza and Mira were speechless at the sight Mayonaka sleeping silently in Ultear's arms with the pink haired dragon slayer next to her.

What surprised them the most was how much Mayonaka looked like Natsu except he had Ultear raven colored hair and Ruby red eyes it was almost scary.

Both female mages wanted to hold him next they looked at each other for a second then made there way to the new family of three.

"Natsu I request i hold Mayonaka next" Erza said sternly

"No I promised Wendy she'd gets to hold him next after all she helped in the delivery and hasn't had a chance since" Natsu said not bothering to look at her

This caught everyone's attention especially Laxus since he had his lightning on standby when he smelts both Mira and Erza the second they entered magnolia.

The rest we're slightly nervous at this hoping a fight wouldn't break out because of how unpredictable Erza can be.

Erza was having another inner struggle half of her wanted to hold Mayonaka next be any means necessary the other half couldn't deny what Natsu said was true and he was the father so what he or Ultear says goes regarding Mayonaka.

All the more observant guild members saw her inner struggle and were worried if she did get to hold Mayonka she would never let go of him.

Mira on the other hand decided to take a different approach to being able to hold Mayonaka without being super possessive like Erza can be.

With devious smirk on her face and went up to the new family of three and with a genuine warm smile oh her face.

"Natsu if it's not too much trouble I would like hold Mayonaka after Wendy if someone hasn't already and if they did I will gladly wait " Mirajane said with a warm smile

Natsu and Ultear saw her devious smirk without her noticing and glanced at each other, Ultear simply nodded letting him take control of the situation.

"Funny you should say that because Ultear is getting tired do you think you can go find Wendy for us please i'm positive Wendy will let you hold him afterward" Natsu said with his Iconic grin

"Not a problem Natsu I will get Wendy right away" Mira said with a warm smile as she went to get Wendy

"What about me I asked first" said Erza is disbelief

"I said Wendy was holding him next you never asked to hold him after" Natsu said with a sneer

Erza inner conflict Rage on even more because he was not wrong, she assumed she could hold him afterwards which was a big mistake when Mira is near.

Mira got back with Wendy who was overjoyed to hold Mayonaka after a waiting patently for a week.

"Ok Wendy be very careful with him he's only an infant" Ultear said quietly trying to not wake him

Wendy sat down next to Ultear with Carla on her shoulder holding sweet baby Mayonaka sleeping peacefully.

After watching The careful exchange between her two guildmates Mira got an idea and went to the stage with a guitar in hand catching everyone's attention.

"Natsu I changed my mind I'll let someone else hold him before me, I would like to dedicate this song to our newest family member" Mira said as she began to play

Mira sang the most soothing song she knows and everyone was at ease listening to her melody and Mayonaka must of be listing as he snuggled deeply into his blanket as the song continued.

The song actually allowed Ultear to get some much needed sleep leaning on Natsu for support that he happily gave her.

The song didn't last long as no one wanted to wake the baby and everyone went back to what they did before while Erza was still standing there struggling to control herself till someone grabbed her shoulder she looked and it was Jellal.

"Come on Erza leave them be you have your turn eventually" Jellal said Kindly

This was exactly what Erza need to bring her out of her stupor and went to the bar asking for some strawberry cheese cake.

After an hour of sleeping Mayonaka woke up looking curiously into Wendy's eyes before cracking a smile exposing his gums to the world while biting down on his thumb causing the bluenette to giggle.

This lasted for about 5 minutes of him looking into her eyes with a smile and biting his thumb before looking around and trying to get to his mother.

Natsu up picked Mayonaka from Wendy to see what's wrong and would you believe it he was hungry Natsu carefully woke Ultear up telling her Mayonaka was hungry.

Both Natsu and Ultear with Mayonaka went to a secluded part of the guild to feed Mayonaka in privacy.

After finding their spot and Natsu being on the outside to keep peeping eyes at bay Ultear loosened her kimono and offered her breasts to Mayonaka, he took it gladly getting as much milk as his little stomach will allow.

Erza saw this and was wondering why they went to secluded part of the guild and started to think what was wrong that they didn't tell everyone else.

"Hey kinana what going on with those three over there" Erza asked curiously

"Oh they always got to the spot when Mayonaka is hungry they're feeding him now" Kinana said politely

"Why are they going over there wait i don't see any baby bottles anywhere, they better not being doing something indecent over there, this is not the place for that" Erza said curiously at first then sternly at the end ready tell the new family

"I beg to differ Erza" said Bisca with Alzack next to her holding a sleeping Asuka

"What do you mean the guild hall is not the place for this, it should be done at home" Erza said sternly

"You don't honestly believe they will go home each and every time Mayonaka is hungry do you" said Makarov eyeing Erza from atop the bar

"No it just, they can't, ahhh it just seem indecent to do it at the guild" Erza said in defeat

"I know it seems that way Erza but it's far from it, this is something each couple goes through when they have kids isn't that right Bisca and Alzack" Makarov said with grin

"Yes it is, if anything i bet this bring back memory to all the older member when they first had kids of their own" Bisca said with Alzack next to her still holding a sleeping Asuka in his arms

"Erza look around and tell me what you see specifically who is trying to peep and who is keeping watch" Makarov said with stern expression

Erza did as she was asked and what she saw changed her mind Natsu and the dragon slayer were keeping watch if anyone wanted a sneak peek.

All the member who are parents seemed to reminiscing in memories of when there kids were babies, and most of the guy were on the far end of the guild and the girls were next to the guys making sure they behaved themselves.

At the same time most of the girl seem to be daydreaming about having kids of there own someday at the sight Natsu and Ultear with their newborn son

"Erza i know you don't like it, that is how life works both literally and figuratively" Said Makarov as he went down memory lane

"I see i'm not going to win here, might as well make sure no one is peeping on the three of them" Erza said after getting over the situation at hand

After Erza's little battle over finding out Mayonaka is being breast fed the new family of three tried to keep Mayonaka a secret for as long as possible but only lasted two week and once it was out it quickly spread like wildfire not long after all of fiore new, it was in all the papers and magazine.

(scene change)

One month later

It was late one night at the pub Natsu stopped by on his search for Ultear, the bartender just got off his shift.

He was on his way home when something got his attention it was copy of sorcerer weekly he didn't know why but his gut told him to get it and so with a copy of sorcerer weekly in hand he made his way home.

He sat down at his kitchen room table and and schemed over the magazine until he saw something that made him tear up at the sight it was the man that night who asked about Crime Sorcière almost a year ago.

There was a picture that brought not tears of sadness but tear of joy at his long lost daughter finally finding true happiness with the fairy tail emblem on her right shoulder.

As he took a closer look in her arms was the most beautiful sight he ever seen in her arms was beautiful healthy baby boy this brought on another wave of tears to the old man.

He went to bed shortly and for the first time in his life since he met Ur he had smile on his face that he finally did something good for the first time in a long time.

The next day he went to work and requested a week off work to go see a relative has hasn't seen in a long time after that he made his way to magnolia finally having the courage to face his fear and own up to his greatest mistake.

At magnolia train station

He was wearing an old pair of blue jean and sneaker for the bottom half of his body and the top he wore gray long sleeve t shirt and where in simple open chest denim jacket so you can see the shirt beneath it.

The bartender just got off the train in magnolia and continued onward to fairy tail guild hall, it was a sight for sore eyes when saw the building with the fairy tail emblem on it for all to see.

As he walked into the guild hall up to the bar while also getting a few stares from the members who weren't away on jobs.

"hello there is there anything i can do for you sir and what is your name first if you don't mind" said Master Makarov sitting atop the bar eyeing the stranger

"No problem my name is Jarrod and is the Salamander here he stopped by at a pub asking for rumor almost a year ago" the now identified Jarrod said

"Yes he is he should be here shortly he doesn't come by often cause he always with his little one and did you say you met him almost a year ago" said Master Makarov eyeing Jarrod even more now starting to think he's a threat

"Jarrod what are you doing here i usually go to you, first time you came here" said an obnoxiously loud buzzed Cana

"Yeah no doubt but not to be rude i came here for different reason" Jarrod said

"What ever you know where all be" said Cana as she took another drink from her barrel

After seeing his little show with Cana Master Makarov let out i sigh of relief knowing he has nothing to fear now

"Back to what i was saying when do you think Salamander will be here" Jarrod says right as the pink haired dragon slayer with ultear by his side carrying there own flesh and blood who is sleeping in her arms

"long time no see old timer" Natsu said with a hint of excitement

"Natsu do you know this man and why does he look so familiar" said Ultear said as she tilted her head trying to remember

"Yeah about that Salamander when i told you i had a friend who was rescued from a dark guild by Crime Sorcière was me i didn't tell you cause you didn't need to know" said Jarrod with his head down slightly at lying to man

"No biggie we all have our fair share of secret" Natsu said casually

"Care if we continue this conversation at a table my legs aren't what they use to be and have Ultear come too this concerned her too" Jarrod said as he made his way to the nearest table with Natsu and Ultear behind him

"Okay so what did you want to talk about and why did you want Ultear with as well" Natsu said casually

"Because what I'm going to say next concern her greatly" Jarrod said

"You have my attention now what is it" Ultear said setting next to Natsu keeping Mayonaka quit

"The reason it concern you is because I'm your father Ultear don't believe me look at this picture and the date is a couple years before you were born" Jarrod said as he took out the picture and passed it to ultear as he had his head down in shame

After looking over the picture Ultear was left speechless at this revelation Natsu quickly took Mayonaka in his arms to let Ultear process the information.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up out of blue" Ultear said struggling to resist the urge to punch the man across from her who says he's her father

"I know and if you don't want to see me ever again after today i understand i don't even deserve to be called your father let alone a dad" Jarrodd said in shame

There was an uncomfortable silence between the four of them till Mayonaka got fed up and started crying Natsu quickly went to work to quit him down and after a minute he stopped

"I see we aren't getting anywhere that's all i wanted to say, i'll be leaving now" Jarrod said as he got up and started leaving

"wait " Ultear yelled

"Yes what is it" Jarrod said

"If i was still the old me i would let you walk out that door and never see you again but i'm not" Ultear said having her head down

"What are you saying" Jarrod said in shock

"I'm not saying I've for given you for running away from Ur but i'm willing to try and have a family bond with you after all i'd be a bad mother if i didn't let my son know who is grandpa is" Ultear said as she raise her head showing tear in her eyes

" i wouldn't ask for you forgiveness i don't deserve it but i'm willing to have a family bond as well" Jarrod said slowly making his way to Ultear

Natsu know where this is going get up with Ultear after ward and give Mayonaka back to her as she walk over to Jarrod

"Mayonaka this your grandpa i lost him along time ago and I finally found him" Ultear said as she hands her son over to her father

This scene was notice by all around them and each and everyone one of them has a watery smile of their faces at the scene before them.

Gray was watching the whole scene unfold when he felt cold shiver go down his spine he looked over and saw a spector image of Ur right in front of him looking over to Ultear and and her father.

She turned over to him with a smiled looking him in the eye for a second before disappearing revealing Juvia looking at the scene as well.

"Man I gotta lay off the beer" Gray thought to himself as he got up and went to the job board.

(epilogue)

For the next two days Jarrod got acquainted with his grandson and his daughter before he unfortunately had to leave for work it takes two day to back to the pub he works at.

He visited fairy tail whenever he can, Cana stopped by that pub more often to filled him in on everything that going on with Ultear.

The following year Gajeel and Levy announced they having a kid as well and so 9 month later Levy gave birth to a baby girl named Lila

Gray finally got together with Juvia after losing a bet where he had to take her on a date and would you know he enjoyed it so much he continued dating her till they eventually they got married and had a kid of their own.

Another couple emerged shortly afterward and it was Laxus and Mira would you believe it and like always they got some privacy.

Mira mating mark she got from Laxus appeared on her the outside of her right thigh and it looked like a jagged yellow bolt of lightning little bit bigger than her guild mark.

After that it was time for all the former member of Crime Sorcière to go back to the capital to see how the council liked their progress as legal mages and would you know they begrudgingly left them all off the hook but still kept an eye on them for the next year encase they were playing them. There were no problem with them during that year

Course during this time Cobra or Erik as he goes by Marked Kinana as his mate and of course all dragon slayer left to give them some privacy.

Kinana mating mark was on her right forearms her mark looked like dragon tooth with red outline indicating it was coated in poison.

The following year Kinana gave birth to healthy baby girl with purple hair she was not afraid of her daddy one bit unlike everybody else.

Course she didn't tolerate his antic at scaring people and didn't hesitate to hit across the face course there was nothing he could do to hurt her and after awhile he stopped scaring people who didn't deserve it.

* * *

 **Okay that it it for this story hope you enjoyed make sure to leave a review**


End file.
